Gate: And thus the world changed
by Juan Sotomayor
Summary: A gate opened in Japan, leading to the deaths of innocent Civilians and a quick response by the JSDF. In a universe far far away another gate opened in the wilderness of Geilinor alerting a Kal'gerion demon that jumped at the chance to enter it and conquer. With the three worlds now linked, will they all be ready for the ensuing conflicts?


Hello there.

I rewatched Gate and thus the JSDF fought there and figured I'd have a bit of fun. The Runescape world is much larger than the game shows. In the books it takes two days and nights in horseback to get from edgeville to the monastery. Getting from Falador to Varrock takes at least a week.

**If you don't care about power scaling and random lore skip to the next bold text.**

As for power scaling, Geilinor has some incredibly powerful monsters and warriors capable of leveling cities, countries and the most powerful mortals being able to level continents.

The gods like Saradomin, Zamorak, Bandos and Armadyl are easily multi continental.

Transcendent God's Like zaros should easily be planetary.

Then comes the elder gods, most prominently Jas are at the very least, Universal. Jas can casually wipe the multiverse consisting of the void, an infinite space of nothingness. At the very least, twenty plus universe sized dimensions and various space times that the elder gods wiped in the past.

Then we have the Gate Verse

Most people are average humans.

Wizards and warriors are wall level to building level.

Apostles are at the very least wall level, most likely building level. Their strength regen and speed make them dangerous.

God's are more tricky.

Some are divine by nature and others are made from mortals that have transcended humanity. The thing is that they are bound to the planet. If all living things on the planet or the planet itself was wiped out, they would cease to exist.

As for power, they were shitting their pants over the idea of nuclear technologies. They also have no physical form so they use humans and such as hosts.

At best, I put them at town to city level. There is no references to them being abstracts of being continental and above. All they do is get power from what they are known for. Kind of like chaos gods from warhammer but nowhere near as powerful and they are not conceptual beings as many have died in the past by fighting.

The best way I can describe it is beings given the ability to harness the energies of concepts but not actually being aspects of being entwined with the concepts themselves. Kind of how pipes push water to sinks but don't actually create the water.

I don't want this to be too long so I'll stop here.

**Yelling/Important thing**

_**Flashback**_

_"Thinking "_

"Speaking"

**{God/Demon Speaking}**

**Chapter one**

**The Terror of Av'aar the Corrupting**

In the barren blasted black land that was the wilderness a small flash of purple light went unseen to all but a lone Hell Hound.

The ten foot long red and black monstrous dog growled at what appeared when the flash subsided.

It was a twenty foot large metal oval surrounding a purple energy that softly hummed.

It would need to report this to its superiors.

Turning away from the portal, the massive Hell Hound bounded back to the Demon encampment a mile away.

As it ran towards the encampment it became emboldened.

It's master Av'aar the kal'gerion Demon was a immensely powerful resident of the plane of Infernus. It had slaughtered countless demons in order to gain the power it commanded. Instead of focusing on excessive physical force, it focused on magic and poison. Not to say that it was physically weak, it could crush a castle with its magic enforced punches and if it flapped its massive clawed wings it could blow down houses hundreds of feet away.

The twenty five foot tall hulking pale green spiky Demon would know what to do. He was absolute.

Arriving at the camp, the Hell Hound ran to his master and lowered itself to the floor. "Master. May this one speak?" It asked in the infernal tongue. It took it seventy years to learn but it was now fluent.

The giant demon looked at it's pet it had taken in hundreds of years ago as it was sitting on it's giant black Banite throne. It's yellow lizardlike eyes bore in to the Hell Hound, The pressure almost crushing the beast.

**{You may speak} **It said in a growling deep voice that sounded like the rumbling of an about to erupt volcano.

"Thank you my lord. A mile in the direction of the Banite mine a large portal appeared. There was a weak divine energy radiating from it. What will you do my lord?" The Hell Hound maintained it's prostrating as the Demon brought it's massive muscular right arm to it's sharp chin in thought.

Standing up from it's throne and extending to its full height, Av'aar flapped it's wings and stretched its arms.

Turning back to the throne, it pulled a massive bone horn from a stand on top of the thrones head.

Bringing the horn to his mouth, the Demon blew.

**BURUUUUUU**

The horn blared for miles around.

**{Come Akash, we have an invasion to start} **The demon smiled, it's sharp and semi chipped teeth revealed in full to the Hell Hound.

"Yes my lord" the beast barked in joy that he would get to see his Lord in glorious battle yet again.

**An hour later**

A force of thirty black demons, Fifty greater demons,fifty lesser demons, one hundred imps, an enslaved soulgazer and his pet Hell Hound stood at attention in front of the Kal'gerion demon who smiled a dreadful smile.

This force alone would be able to crush a city like varrock like it was trivial. This would be enough to make a foothold wherever they arrived.

**{We will conquer!} **The Kal'gerion demon roared to the small army while raising his massive Banite Halberd.

Then he jumped into the portal.

Seconds later, the demons followed with violent fervor.

**Alnus Hill**

The invasion of the Albus hill Gate was a complete failure. The Empire's forces were completely routed and only a few managed to escape to tell the main army commanders that waited on their side.

Stories of massive buildings that dwarfed castles and other strange things were reported. Supposedly, the people on the other side had beasts of iron that flew in the skies that could shred wyverns and staves that could pierce shields and armor alike as if made of thin paper.

A few hours later, the army mobilized and made it's way to the hill and set up defensive barriers made of spiked logs and pit traps.

Those were only meant to temporarily halt the enemy while the mages bombarded their troops.

The army would not be defeated easily.

The expedition was manned with veteran soldiers, wise and powerful mages, and some of the strongest, fiercest orcs and goblins. Abundantly supplied, intensely trained and led expertly, it was a force to be reckoned with.

Morale was at a good level even though the invading force was defeated, after all the invasion force was incredibly small compared to the main army. Losses were to be expected when dealing with the unknown.

**Some time later**

The sun was beginning to make it's way down from the sky, throwing long shadows on the soon to be battlefield.

"General! Troops are emerging from the gate!" A messenger practically yelled as he entered the general's tent.

"As I figured. It was only a matter of time" The rough and sharp voice of a man in his late forties said behind a curtain of smoke that was coming from a pipe that was just put on the table in front of him.

"Prepare for battle" the man said as he got out of his seat.

The show was about to start and he would be the one to lead the Empire to victory.

**JSDF Exploration Force**

A small army was assembled in the two days after the devastating invasion that cost the lives of over one hundred and forty Japanese civilians. It consisted of Three hundred soldiers, twenty tanks, twenty Humvees with mounted fifty caliber machine guns, ten Artillery batteries and an air support unit consisting of twenty Helicopters and ten fighter jets.

It was small but it was just to clear the area around the gate So the real force could come and set up shop and obtain a foothold on the other side.

As they made it out of the gate on the other side, they almost stopped in their tracks. Thousands of armored men, orcs, Giants and dragon riders were in a defensive formation in front of the gate.

After the small army exited the gate and took hasty defensive positions.

Minutes later, a forty year old man on a brown horse with decorative white, red and gold barding trotted out halfway between both forces, stopped and unrolled a large paper scroll before loudly speaking in an unknown language.

After receiving no response, he turned around and trotted back to the army and disappearing in the ranks of soldiers.

Then thousands of arrows took to the sky as they shot towards the JSDF.

The JSDF soldiers were prepared for this though and raised reinforced riot shields that the arrowstorm was incapable of penetrating.

As the arrows clattered against the trucks, tanks and shields, they harmlessly bounced to the ground.

Not a single JSDF personel was harmed.

It was time for the counter attack.

Mortars, machine guns and various missiles rocketed towards the Empire's army.

**Boom Boom Boom**

The booming explosions of mortars, the peal of machine gun fire and the whines of rockets and missiles was all that could be heard on the battlefield.

When everything died down, ninety percent of the Empire's army was dead. Be it peppered by bullet holes, blown to pieces by shells and shredded by high caliber weaponry, not even the Giants survived.

It was a massacre.

Then something unexpected happened.

A blinding light appeared a few hundred feet behind the defeated Empire's army.

When everyone recovered their sight, a gate the same as the one the new army had just arrived through appeared.

Everyone halted as the extrodinarily loud sound of war drums and horns were heard.

**Ba dum Ba dum Ba du du du du du du dum**

**Buruuuu Buruuuu**

Then the sound of hundreds of marching feet was heard.

That wasn't the crazy part though.

A song was heard.

It sounded as if hell itself had opened up and it's vile language had spread to the earth. Any human and monster in the Empire's army and the JSDF that heard this song immediately felt as if their heads where going to explode and began heavily bleeding from their nose and ears.

The language sung was that of the Soulgazer. It was a language so vile that any mortal without resistance and exposure would bleed from their ears and nose and feel like their head was going to explode.

Human and monster alike fell to the ground clutching their heads in pain.

The pilots lost control of their aircraft and crashed into the ground.

The songs stopped and an army that looked like it crawled out of hell arrived.

That was when the Demons began their Massacre.

The now recovering JSDF forces struggled to compose themselves as they began standing up and Manning their weapons.

It was a stunning display of bravery in the face of these new opponents that looked far more intimidating than the currently shrinking army that was being consumed both figuratively and literally by the advancing demons.

Various JSDF soldiers prayed to their gods for protection but no response came.

The sounds of machine guns and artillery was heard again and the tiny red demons the size of small children died but strong magical barriers protected the other Demons.

Every soldier and commander of the Empire's army was mercilessly eaten or killed.

Eventually, the shields of magic surrounding the second smallest sized demons shattered but the demons were vary durable even without the magical protection, each taking tens of rounds before bursting into pink smoke.

However, the March did not stop and the demons slowly advanced as if enjoying the terror they caused. They cared nothing for their destroyed lesser demons and imps. Those were cannon fodder that were not expected much from.

Then

**{GRUAAAARR} **

The roar of some ancient beast shook the entire land for miles around.

The Kal'gerion demon had arrived.

Death had come for all who stood against it.

**And cut.**

Let me explain something quickly.

Imps are fodder any regular human with a sword could kill.

Lesser demons are capable of destroying stone walls and peircing runite armor that makes steel look like tissue paper.

Greater demons are capable of destroying cities all by themselves, case and point Delrith for example was going to solo destroy all of Varrock with one incinerate spell.

Varrock is a city with at least tens of thousands of inhabitants and is multiple miles wide.

Delrith was not even the most powerful greater demons as he got bullied by another greater demons daily.

Kal'gerion demons are some of the strongest demons in infernus, the plane of fire, death and Ash and the home of demons and make greater demons look like imps.

Each Kal'gerion demon is equivalent to a trained army.

You would need a nuclear bomb to take one out.


End file.
